Category talk:Robots that have never won a battle
Is this category for Robots that were actually in a battle, so Gauntlet and Trial losers and disqualified Mauler and robots that never got into the arena don't count? Llamaman201 (talk) 16:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure exactly what Liam had in mind when he created this category. I say we should stick to robots that competed in at least one battle, but we'll see what the others say. Christophee (talk) 16:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Gauntlet and Trial losers could technically count, but I'm not sure. Either way would work, in my eyes. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:03, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, to be honest, the Gauntlet and Trials are not really "battles", per sey. CBFan (talk) 20:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hence the fact that they never won a battle. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:55, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Because they've not competed in one. It's a bit like listing.....you or me as people who have "Never won the Marathon". It may just be me, but I think it'd be fairly to only include it if they were actually '''in a battle. CBFan (talk) 23:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I agree with CBFan, and as TG said it would work either way so he's not actually opposing it, I say we should only include robots that actually competed in a battle. I'll make that clear on the page now. Christophee (talk) 00:59, February 5, 2010 (UTC) One-time losers Are we also including robots in this category that lost their only battle? I ask because those robots already have a category so I'm not sure whether we should include them in both. Maybe we should make that category a subcategory of this one. Christophee (talk) 15:40, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :I've made that category a subcategory of this one and I think we should make a note saying that this category is for robots that competed in more than one battle as we already have one for robots that lost their only battle. Christophee (talk) 17:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::As you may have noticed, I've decided to turn this into a general category and created a new subcategory for robots that entered multiple competitions and never won, so please add robots to that category instead of this one. This way we remove the ambiguity of whether robots should appear in two categories or not. Christophee (talk) 13:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) What's Going On? I thought we weren't including robots that got eliminated in the Gauntlet and Trials simply because they weren't actual battles. Why are we now? CBFan (talk) 13:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Because it's consistent with the "One-time losers" category. Every robot in the new category actually competed in at least one battle, but some of them also went out in the Gauntlet or the Trial in another series. If you really want, we can remove those robots from the category, there aren't many of them, but I thought it was okay as they have competed in at least one battle. Christophee (talk) 14:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I've rephrased the category description to make that clear. Is it okay now? Christophee (talk) 14:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, no, I didn't have a problem with robots like that....say, Sting or Schumey being there...I just thought you were counting Gauntlets and such as Battles again, for robots like Angel of Death or something. CBFan (talk) 15:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I should have phrased it better from the beginning, sorry about that. Are there many robots that entered Series 1 and 2 and never reached the Arena stage? Is it worth creating a category for them? Christophee (talk) 15:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I checked and it appears that there are no such robots, so obviously we don't need to create that category. Christophee (talk) 15:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC)